


Holy Apple Academy (II)

by miss_xip



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Actually there is a plot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lemon, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Personality Disorder, Personality Swap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, You Just Don't Know It Yet, because my friends are impatient bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Welcome to Holy Apple Academy, am elite boarding school where the students have been hand chosen by director Fei Wang Reed.Yuui was kidnapped and Kurogane saved him. (Spoilers! Watch out for Part I. Yes, friends, it's backwards. My friends wanted smut first, so here it is!)This is their first night together afterwards.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.Also, Also: Author is completely aware that MPD does not work this way. Do not message her later to tell her so. She knows. This is simply a fic.





	Holy Apple Academy (II)

"Kurogane," the blonde says softly, reaching up and entangling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. "Kurogane," he whispers again, pulling him down for their lips to meet. 

"Yuui," the raven haired male traces his fingers along Yuui's face. Those blue-gold eyes watch him intently, searching for any signs of hesitation.

All he sees is an open book, rare to receive from Yuui. Maybe Fai... but not Yuui.

The blonde rubs their cheeks together softly, brushing his lips across Kurogane's as he whispers, "I don't want to be alone anymore, Kurogane... Please," a sob works into his throat, "please don't let anyone take me away."

"I won't," he says reassuringly, slowly rubbing circles on the inside of Yuui's thighs. "I won't let anyone else have you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kurogane will promise everything and anything Yuui needs. Whatever will make Yuui feel safe in his arms, he'll do it.

He'll kill the person who abused Yuui, who touched him and pulled him into such an awful life. Who yanked him into depression and loneliness and fear; who made him feel as though the only option were to become something else... to become someone else.

Like Fai.

"Please, just... just erase his hands?" Yuui asks, "Please?"

A smirk tugs at his lips as he reaches toward the bedside table. Dipping his hand in lotion, he then presses his fingers against the blonde.

Yuui hisses in pain, shifting his hips to get used to the intrusion.

It doesn't take long for Kurogane to find the spot that makes Yuui reel with pleasure. "Ah! Kuro--"

"I know," he laughs, inserting another finger, causing the blonde to gasp.

"You're not going to freak out on me, are you?" Kurogane asks as he removes his pants, lifting the other ever so slightly.

"You're not going to burst on me too quickly, are you?" A taunt, causing Kurogane's head to snap up when a foot comes into contact with the bulge in his underwear.

"...Fai," he noticed the change in demeanor straight away. "What the fuck are you doing, idiot? Bring Yuui back," he says through gritted teeth.

"You know that's not how it works, Kuro-puu," Fai giggles, pulling Kurogane closer. "Come _oooonnn_ ," he chides, "Just because I'm not Yuui, don't get your chiseled chin in a twist. You're gorgeous, Kuro-min, and I can't deny that I'm feeling this, too." Fai pushes his body upward to rub against Kurogane, his eyes half-lidded seductively.

"No," he says, stopping his movements and pulling out his fingers. "bring. Yuui. back."

Fai seems genuinely hurt for a moment, before replacing that look with a fake smile. "Fine," comes the watery response.

A blink.

Then another blink.

"...Kurogane?" That soft voice returns. "What's wrong, Kurogane?"

The raven shakes his head. "...'s nothing."

"Then...?" Yuui wiggles his hips.

Freeing himself, he can't stop the snort that escapes at Yuui's small,

"Oooh," and look of appreciation.

"You won't be seeing any of it here soon," he responds, and Yuui blushes.

"Be gentle," the blonde says, turning his head to the side. "I haven't... I mean, it's... been... a while," his words progressively got more and more quiet.

"Che, I know," he scoffs, pressing forward. "Breathe in."

Yuui gasps, scrambling for purchase on Kurogane's shirt and _tugging_ , crying out at the girth of...everything.

It only takes a few shallow thrusts for Kurogane to find what he's looking for, making Yuui scream in pleasure.

Thank the gods they're doing this over winter break, because damn.

Yuui was LOUD.

He's ashamed to think this way, but holy shit, he can understand why those people were obsessed with the blonde... he feels good.

Better than good. The way Yuui squeezes around Kurogane is just as much of a turn on as his voice, and Kurogane just can't stop when he feel Yuui finally start to rock back against him.

"Yuui," he whispers, leaning forward and latching onto the blonde's neck, sucking hard. "Yuui, Yuui," he repeats the name again and again.

" _Kurogane_ ," Yuui moans, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Kurogane!"

He's getting closer, and closer.

He won't last much longer. But he needs Yuui to come first, he has to make sure the blonde feels it all, experiences everything.

As though on cue, Yuui cries, "I'm--!"

Kurogane pushes himself as deep as he can go before flooding the blonde's insides, sighing in pleasure.

Leaning down on his elbows, he presses a kiss to Yuui's head, as his lithe lover gasps for air, coming down from his high.

"Yuui," Kurogane breathes, "I... I care about you," he kisses Yuui's cheekbones.

They slowly disentangle themselves from each other, and Kurogane pulls Yuui on top of him, holding him close.

There's a long, drawn out silence as the only sound comes from the air conditioner, and their steady breathing.

Kurogane rubs Yuui's arm, resting his cheek atop the blonde's head. "Thank you," Yuui whispers.

He pauses, almost missing that small, quiet thanks.

Most know that Kurogane is an introspective man. He does not say things that are not needed, and if he does, it is well thought through, barely needing explanation.

Simple, stern. That's always been the way he operated.

Especially ever since his parents died: He felt so lost without them. So sad, so... angry.

That was all he felt for so long, and he refused anything else.

But with Yuui, and-- dare he say it-- even that annoying Fai, Kurogane feels... well, he doesn't really know.

It's something warm, and it makes his heart squeeze when the blonde is away from him.

It's almost like what his mother once called "love."

Love.

Something that he would've sworn his life on being useless not even a month ago. But now...

Ever since he got Yuui back, it's been like this. He doesn't want Yuui to leave him. He doesn't want to leave Yuui.

Kurogane wouldn't last without his blonde idiot.

"Yuui?" He asks, only to see those giant blue eyes already staring up at him.

"Yes, Kurogane?"

The softness of that honey sweet voice always makes him shiver. 

"Will-- Will you marry me?"

Yuui blinks up at him, a sleepy smile crossing his features.

"That's usually done with a ring and a knee on the ground, Kuro-rin."

He grits his teeth together.

Fai.

"Dammit, you idiot--"

"I'm sorry, Kuro-sama," he replies, "I couldn't resist," he glances at the wall, closing his eyes. "I'll let you two talk."

There's a length if silence before, finally, Yuui responds. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would marry me. I love you, Yuui."

Snaking his hands up to Kurogane's shoulders, Yuui sits up straight, a genuine grin on his face. "Promise?"

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Like, Comment, Kudos, and Subscribe! 
> 
>  
> 
> Watch out for part 1! (For once, Part 2 comes before Part 1 in my fics!)


End file.
